Der ewige Kreis (Song)
Der ewige Kreis ist das Intro des ersten König der Löwen-Films von 1994 sowie dessen Realverfilmung von 2019. Das Lied symbolisiert den Kreislauf des Lebens und wurde von Elton John geschrieben. Für den Film wurde es von Hans Zimmer bearbeitet, der viele afrikanische Elemente miteinbrachte. Der berühmte Eröffnungsschrei "Nants igonyama bagithi baba" stammt von Lebo M. (Lebohang Morake), einem afrikanischen Sänger, der ein guter Freund von Hans Zimmer ist. Im Musical wird das Lied von Rafiki gesungen. Das Lied ist in B-Dur geschrieben, im Film selbst sind alle Lieder einen Halbtonschritt nach unten transponiert. Lyric/Text Intro: Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba kommt ein Löwe, Vater Sithi uhm ingonyama ja, es ist ein Löwe! Nants ingonyama bagithi baba Sithi uhhmm ingonyama Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba werden siegen (muschiengl. "conquer", also geht auch "erobern" Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Löwe und ein Leopard kommen zu diesem großen Ort Strophe: Von Geburt an beginnt das Erlebnis, Wenn wir uns zur Sonne drehn Es gibt mehr zu sehn, als man je sehen kann Mehr zu tun, soviel mehr zu verstehn Das Leben hier ist ein Wunder Alles neu, alles endlos und weit Und die Sonne zieht leis, ihren goldenen Kreis, führt groß und klein, in die Ewigkeit Refrain 1: Und im ewigen Kreis Dreht sich unser Leben Dem Gesetz der Natur, sind wir geweiht Wir sind alle Teil, dieses Universums Und das Leben, ein ewiger Kreis Refrain 2: Und im ewigen Kreis. Dreht sich unser Leben Dem Gesetz der Natur, sind wir geweiht Wir sind alle Teil, dieses Universums Und das Leben, ein ewiger Kreis Lyric/Text (Elton John Version) From the day we arrive on the planet. And blinking step into the sun. There's more to be seen than can ever be seen more to do than can ever be done. Some say eat or be eaten some say live and let live. But all are agreed as they join the stampede you schould never take more than you give. '' ''In the circle of life, it's the wheel of fortune, it's the leap of faith, it's the band of hope. Until find our place, on the path unwinding. In the circle the circle of life. '' ''Some of us fall by wayside and some of us soar to the stars. And some of us sail throught our trobles and some have to live with the scars. There's far too much to take in here more to find than can never be found but the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky, keeps the great and the small on the endless round. In the circle of life, it's the wheel of fortune, it's the leap of faith, it's the band of hope. Until find our place, on the path unwinding. In the circle the circle of live....it's the wheel of fortune, it's the leap of faith, it's the band of hope. Till we find our place, on the path unwinding. In the circle the circle of life. In the path unwinding...in the circle...the circle of life. Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Der König der Löwen Lieder